Zoran Lazarević
Zoran Lazarevic is a Serbian war criminal and the main antagonist in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is very tall and muscular compared to Nathan Drake. He is voiced by Graham McTavish. Biography Zoran Lazarevic is an infamous Serbian war criminal responsible for the torture and death of hundreds of people. The scars on his face and right arm were caused by a NATO bombing raid, after which he was presumed dead. He is competing with Nathan Drake for the legendary Cintamani Stone (which he's pursued for years) and has his own personal army to help him, whose ranks include Harry Flynn and his right hand man Lieutenant Draza. Lazarevic seeks the stone to obtain enormous power, believing in the legends that state that famous commanders through history, like Genghis Khan himself, succeeded in their campaigns with the use of just small fragments of the jewel. Elena Fisher is trying to prove to the world that Lazarevic didn't die in the bombing raid and follows him on his hunt for the stone. In Nepal, Lazarevic and his army wreak havoc and tear the city apart to look for a temple that contains a clue to where Shambala is. After killing many civilians/rebels and sending soldiers after Drake, Lazarevic corners Nathan and his companions and kills Jeff, Elena's camerman, which proves that Lazarevic is indeed a "monster". In the Himalayas, Lazarevic and his army attack a Tibetan village where he kidnaps Karl Schäfer for questioning on where the stone is. He beats Schaefer until he gains answers and soon finds the entrance to Shambhala, which was under the Monastery they were in, at the same time Drake does. Zoran forces Nathan to find a way to open the gates or he will kill both Elena or Chloe Frazer. Nate does what he wants and they soon reach Shambhala. Before he can kill him, though, Lazarevic and his army are attacked by the Guardians of Shambhala. In Shambhala, Lazarevic uses Flynn as a suicide bomber to try and kill Nathan, Elena, and Chloe. Flynn is almost successful but only injures Elena in the blast of the grenade he used. Nathan finds out that Lazarevic is one step ahead of him because he knows that the Cintamani Stone isn't actually a stone, but the resin that has been created in the Tree of Life. Lazarevic finds the resin sap in the Tree of Life; he drinks it and it heals his scars. Nathan shoots him but the bullets have no effect. Then Drake shoots the pool of resin that Zoran drank from, causing it to explode and kill Lazarevic's men. Unfortunately, it did not kill Zoran himself and the two begin a cat and mouse battle. The only way Drake defeated Zoran was by using explosive resin to damage him to where he was on his knees, telling Drake to finish him off and have no mercy. When Drake chose not to, Lazarevic accused Nathan of not having the will. Drake backed away and admitted he didn't, but the Guardians did. As Drake escaped, the Guardians began brutally beating the war criminal to death. Trivia *Zoran Lazarevic is a multiplayer villain character skin you can buy for $250,000 once reaching level 40. *Lazarevic's weapons of choice are the 92FS-9mm and a sawed-off, double barreled shotgun that is not available for the player to use during the game but there is a similar weapon, the pistole. *Zoran is taller than both Drake and Flynn making him 6'4 or 6'5, but if Flynn's height were based off the actor, then Lazarevic would be at least 6'6. *In the final battle against him, you can throw grenades at him, which do the same damage as you would shoot the resin, however you must purchase the one shot kill and apply it. Category:Uncharted 2 Characters